


Uniform

by NotEvenCloseToStraight



Series: Short Stories! [40]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Bruises, Dominant Wade, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Military Kink, Moving In Together, Oblivious Wade, Peter is Weak for Wade's Muscles, Possessive Sex, Sassy Peter, Sharing a Bath, Spideypool - Freeform, Submissive Peter Parker, Sweet Wade, Sweet/Hot, Teasing, They love each other, Uniform Kink, role play, rough sex (implied), safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenCloseToStraight/pseuds/NotEvenCloseToStraight
Summary: The solid thunk of boots on the tile had Peter turning around and when Wade came around the corner Peter nearly died inhaling his beer, choking on the alcohol and dropping the bottle in the sink as he tried to breathe.“Wade? W-Wade? Oh my god, what are you doing?”“I don’t know why you think it’s acceptable to just walk in the house and start yelling.” Wade said flatly, firmly, and Peter actually grabbed the counter top when his knees went weak at the authority in his boyfriends words. “You talk to me with respect do you understand me?”Peter was too busy staring to answer, his eyes very very wide and mouth hanging open as he took in the sigh of Wade wearing his old uniform.****************A Prompt from my Tumblr: Peter finds Wade's old uniform and decides he loves it. Wade gets the hint.





	Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> Well, who knew I had a kink for Wade being bossy while in uniform?? Its a mature rating at best, but uh… i will be revisiting this idea in the future because boy howdy have I discovered a new favorite dynamic for Spideypool.

“Hey baby?” 

Wade looked up from unpacking a box of books when Peter yelled from the second bedroom, shoving most of a collection of Encyclopedias– seriously who owned those things anymore– onto the bottom shelf before yelling back, “What’s up sugar snack?” 

“What’s in the second bedroom closet?” 

“My porn!” Wade cracked a grin when he heard Peter’s long suffering sigh from all the way down the hall. “Don’t look directly at it, I like you untraumatized and still innocent to most of my ways.” 

“You are so dumb, why am I moving in with you?” Peter popped up at Wade’s side and smacked a kiss onto his cheek. “I looked, it’s not porn. Just a whole lot of guns and ammo and this–” he held out a black garment bag. “–this thing. What exactly is in the body bag in the closet?” 

“That is my old uniform from back when I was in special forces.” Wade unzipped the bag so Peter could see the top of the uniform. “Not a body. Sheesh Pete, what kind of guy do you take me for? I would definitely never hide bodies in my closet–” 

Peter just  _looked_ at him, and Wade added, “–  _anymore_. Because bodies stink and you live here now so I wouldn’t want you to have to deal with that sort of thing.” 

“My hero.”Peter said dryly, then unzipped the bag further and looked the suit over in interest. “Special forces was a long time ago, huh? I can’t imagine you fit into this anymore.” 

“Just because I ate an entire cake last night doesn’t mean I’m getting too rotund to fit into my uniform.” Wade rolled his eyes. “That’s just rude. Why are you being rude like that?” 

“I’m not saying you’re rotund.” Peter sounded like he was barely listening, his eyes a hint too bright as they roamed over the uniform. “I’m just saying you have a lot more muscles than you used to. I’ve seen pictures of you before and you’re definitely bigger now. Do you– I mean, have you tried this on lately?” 

“Why would I try on my old stuff, Pete?” Wade pushed him out of the way to grab another box. “I haven’t been special forces in years, and I have a dress uniform if I need to go to a funeral or anything else. That’s not really a part of my life I want to revisit, being a soldier wasn’t exactly fun and games.” 

“Right, right.” Peter nodded quickly. “No, being a soldier, seeing war, and special forces really sees the bad stuff, I get it. You don’t want to talk about it.” 

“Just put it back.” Wade shelved another handful of books. “I don’t even know why I keep the damn thing anymore. Toss it in a box and I’ll put it in storage or throw it away or something.” 

“Lets not do anything hasty like throw it away.” Peter blurted and Wade swiveled around in confusion. “I mean, that’s— it’d be a shame to throw it away. It’s an important part of your past and I wouldn’t– I mean, you wouldn’t make me throw away my first Spider-man costume, right?” 

“No, but that’s because its basically booty shorts over tights and you’re basically a walking wet dream in it.” Wade deadpanned. “I make you keep that for purely selfish reasons, trust me.” 

“Well either way.” Peter’s cheeks stained red at the thought of what they’d gotten up to the last time he’d worn that old costume. “Either way, let’s keep this. It’s not taking up any room, I was just curious.” 

“Alright.” Wade shrugged and patted at Peter’s ass as he turned to leave. “Keep unpacking and then we can go out for a ‘yay we live together’ dinner.” 

“Sounds good.” Peter blew him a kiss and headed back to the master bedroom to finish putting his clothes away. “I love you!”

“Spidey-babe, I love you too.” 

***********************

***********************

Wade didn’t think anything else about the uniform thing, so he was a little surprised when Peter brought it up over dinner with a casual, “If you’re looking for a reason to wear your uniform, we could always do something military themed for Halloween, huh?” 

“I love the idea of you in khaki short shorts and camo pasties, baby boy.” Wade grinned and stole a piece of steak from Peter’s plate. “But I’m not looking for a reason to wear that thing.” 

Peter let it go, and the rest of the night passed in a blur of good food, copious amounts of wine, and christening their now shared apartment by getting naked on just about every available surface.

It came up again though, almost a week later when they were watching a terrible shark movie complete with gratuitous skimpy bikinis and muscle bound military types who swooped in to save the day and save the girl. 

“Oh my god, look how terrible he is.” Peter laughed over a mouthful of popcorn, pointing at the main male character. “No way he’s ever actually been in the military. Look at how he walks in that uniform, I bet you’d punch a guy for pretending to be a soldier like that.” 

“Yeah, if I saw him out in public.” Wade was barely paying attention to the movie, too preoccupied with how Peter felt on his lap and the expanse of bare skin under his hands since Peter had stripped down to just skivvies for the film. “I mean, unless you’re going to a costume party, it ain’t right to pretend to be a soldier just because you want people to respect you.” 

“Mmhmm.” Peter leaned back a little when Wade nibbled at his ear. “Besides, there’s no way those fatigues are his size. Or do you guys always wear them that loose? I don’t really know.” 

“I’d say not.” Wade eased Peter back into his arms, mouthing a kiss onto the smooth column of his neck. “Mine was never that loose.” 

“Oh, I bet it wasn’t.” Peter breathed, and turned around to attack Wade with a kiss, wriggling around until he could straddle Wade’s thighs, grinding down into him with a shameless moan. “You ready for bed, baby?” 

If Wade noticed Peter was a little more  _vigorous_ that night, he didn’t think anything of it, just set to work making sure his love was sated and satisfied and exhausted when they were done. 

_Not a problem._

The third time it came up though, Wade certainly noticed, narrowing his eyes in Peter’s direction as the gorgeous brunette chatted something about going to Jonah Jameson’s birthday party and how everyone had to dress up and how he was seriously considering going in his Spider man suit just to see that big gross vein in Jameson’s forehead throbbing when he realized his arch nemesis had showed up. 

“So if you wore your Spidey suit,” Wade started. “should I wear my Deadpool suit?” 

“Or maybe your commando suit.” Peter said casually, super casually, all too casually for red his cheeks were. “You’d blend in better that way, but whatever. You know, whatever it would be fun either way.” 

“Uh huh.” Wade went back to his TV show and didn’t say anything else, but he had a knowing sort of smirk on his face. 

He was maybe a little oblivious sometimes, but Peter was never subtle ever and Wade’s smirk grew into a smile as he started to formulate a plan. 

He’d never seen Peter speechless, but he bet he knew a way to make it happen.

******************

******************

Peter got home from work late on Wednesday, pushing the door open with a sigh and kicking it closed with a groan and leaning back against it for a minute. 

“Wade?” he called loudly. “Baby are you home? Because I had a hell of a day and could use a back rub and a bath and maybe a blow job and I don’t need them necessarily in that order!” 

There was no answer and Peter frowned, hanging up his jacket on the coat rack and heading towards the kitchen for a snack and a beer. “Wade? I swear to god if you went out to cause trouble and didn’t wait for me to get home–” 

The solid  _thunk_ of boots on the tile had Peter turning around and when Wade came around the corner Peter nearly died inhaling his beer, choking on the alcohol and dropping the bottle in the sink as he tried to breathe. 

“Wade? W-Wade? Oh my god, what are you doing?” 

“I don’t know why you think it’s acceptable to just walk in the house and start yelling.” Wade said flatly,  _firmly_ , and Peter actually grabbed the counter top when his knees went weak at the authority in his boyfriends words. “You talk to me with respect do you understand me?” 

Peter was too busy staring to answer, his eyes very very wide and mouth hanging open as he took in the sigh of Wade wearing his old uniform. 

And not just  _wearing_ it, oh no. No no no  _no_. No, Wade was practically  _poured_ into the suit, the pants fit around his calves and tucked into heavy black combat boots, and then stretching across thick thighs. The shirt was almost indecently tight over Wade’s chest and shoulders and when he folded his arms, the seams strained to hold together and Peter didn’t think he’d ever been so turned on in his life. 

But then Wade proved him wrong, when he straightened up and snapped, “This will be the first and only time I repeat myself, I asked you if you understood!” 

“Yes sir!” Peter blurted and  _oh fuck_  Wade’s eyes flickered with something downright dangerous then. “Christ, yes. Yes sir. I understand. Only with respect, got it.” 

“Come into the living room.” Wade jerked his head and then turned on his heel and stalked away and Peter scrambled after him, nearly running into Wade’s back in his haste and meekly falling back a few steps when Wade raised an impatient eyebrow. 

Peter bit at his lip anxiously as Wade sat, booted feet set far apart so his legs were spread, the combat pants hugging every inch of his legs and Peter really thought he might faint when Wade ran a purposeful hand down the front of his pants, obviously groping his cock, before folding his arms again and ordering, “Tell me about your day.” 

“Um, well–” Peter licked his lips, staring hungrily, greedily at the tell tale bulge in Wade’s pants. “Um, well Jameson was really on a roll today, yelling about how Spider-man had ruined something else. And uh– well Eddie swooped in and took a story that I wanted and like–” he tilted his head when Wade shifted on the couch, distracted by the pull of muscles beneath the black fabric. “–like um, like–” 

“Parker!” Wade barked and Peter snapped back to attention.

“He’s got something weird going on!” He said all in a rush, the words tumbling over themselves. “Ever since he did that story in California he’s got something weird going on and I don’t know what it is but it makes me all tingly and not in a good way! And I was late because I missed the train and there was an accident further down on the tracks so nothing else was running so I had to walk a while then wait for a taxi and I was just really happy to be home and–” 

“Now tell me again what you said when you walked in.” Wade demanded and Peter licked his lips again– good  _god_ he was suddenly the most parched he had ever been in his life– and admitted, 

“I said I wanted a back rub, a bath and a blowjob but not necessarily in that order.” 

“That’s what I thought.” Wade nodded shortly, working to keep the hard tone in his voice when really he wanted to just snatch at Peter because he was blushing and stammering and turning red and about as sweetly  _gorgeous_ as he’d ever been. “And do you still want those things?” 

“Um actually?” Peter’s voice squeaked a little. “Actually, I’d really love to give you a blowjob because I’m fucking gagging for it, you look so good right now.” 

Wade allowed himself the tiniest smirk. “You’re  _gagging_ for it?” 

“Yes sir.” Peter breathed, and Wade’s eyes did that dangerous thing again, so he crept a little closer, fingers clenching and unclenching with his eagerness to touch. “Or I mean, I  _want_ to be gagging for it. I want you to  _make_ me gag for it.” 

“Pete.” Wade slipped just a little, the reality of the situation interrupting the roleplay for a split second. “I’m not going to hurt you.” 

“No sir.” Peter finally reached Wade’s knees and he reached out to lay a hand on his thigh. “N-no, I’d have a signal, a safe word, I just really want– Wade this is so hot, how did you know I wanted–” 

“Get on your knees.” Wade interrupted and ho ho holy  _hell_ was it incredible how quickly Peter dropped to the floor, how he spread his legs and pressed at his own cock with an anxious whine before reaching for Wade’s belt, mouth open in a desperate little pant. “You can use your hands every where except my cock once you get started, do you understand?” 

A groan  _ripped_ out of Peter at the thought, his fingers already digging into Wade’s waist enough to hurt, forgetting to check his strength through the wave of want. “Yes, yes. I understand. No hands once I start.” 

“Don’t stop until I finish.” Wade warned, lifting one foot a bare inch and letting it drop heavily just for emphasis, just to see Peter jump and blush, and then quieter– “Three taps at my thigh if it’s too much baby boy.” 

“After I’m done–” Peter’s eyes were glazed, obviously completely immersed in their impromptu little scene, but he managed a short nod so Wade knew he’d heard the warning about the safe signal. “After I’m done, will you fuck me in this?” 

It was Wade’s turn to groan, and Peter hurried on– “I want you in the suit, wear all of it. Throw me up against the wall and just  _wreck_ me. Don’t stop until I tap out, okay? Don’t stop–” the look he gave Wade from beneath his lashes was so innocent it was almost filthy. “– _sir_.” 

“Christ.” Wade swallowed hard, closed his eyes for a brief second to gather himself, and when they opened again he was fully in character. “Let me see that pretty tongue, Parker.”

*******************

*******************

Peter lay sprawled on the bed in a boneless heap, sated, satisfied and damn near comatose.

Bruises were purpling at his side and down his rear where Wade had held tight enough to make him shout. His throat was sore from the blowjob and all the screaming he’d done later, his back scratched from when Wade had pushed him up against the fall, and his chest a little sore where Wade had yanked him from the wall and bent him over a counter because Peter had begged for  _harder_ and he loved the way Wade’s pants were rough against the back of his thighs in that position. 

He was sore and he was exhausted and oh god had it been so-oo-oo-  _good_. 

“Baby boy.” Wade leaned over the bed and scooped Peter up off the bed and into his arms, dotting kisses all over Peter’s face when he let out a quiet whimper. “Sweetheart, are you alright? I was too rough with you, wasn’t I?” 

“I told you not to let up until I tapped out.” Peter smiled when he saw that Wade had filled the bath with epsom salts and one of those ridiculous bath bombs he always insisted on ordering. “I tapped out when I’d had enough.” 

“I was too rough with you.” Wade said again, lowering Peter carefully into the steaming water and shucking his robe before joining him, pulling Peter onto his lap once they were both settled in the tub. “I’ll be more careful next time.” 

Peter pulled away with a silly, contented grin. “Don’t you dare. Don’t you  _dare_. That was amazing, babe. Like, happy fucking end of the day to me, How did you know I was so horny for your combat suit?” 

“You’re not very subtle, Pete.” Wade rubbed slow circles into Peter’s back. “You brought it up like three different times in a week for absolutely no reason. I figured it out pretty quick.” 

“Thank god.” Peter laughed tiredly. “That was better than I thought it would be. I knew I’d love how you looked in it, but I didn’t think you’d get all  _military_ with it.” 

“Yeah, well I didn’t think you’d call me  _sir_.” Wade added. “I also didn’t think it would be something I was into, but boy howdy did I go from slightly interested to fully inflated in about six seconds flat. We could definitely revisit that little game sometime in the future.” 

“Fully inflated.” Peter laughed again and let himself melt against Wade’s chest. “Oh my god, I love you.” 

“I love you too, Pete.” Wade gathered him closer and pressed a kiss into all that thick hair. “I love you too.”


End file.
